


Guan-Yin is Not Dead Art: Chapter Concepts

by ImNuckingFuttsToni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNuckingFuttsToni/pseuds/ImNuckingFuttsToni
Summary: I'm going to be using this thread to upload concept art for scenes in chapters that I feel like showing.Chapters:Chapter 1 Cover ArtChapter 2 Chapter 1 Fortune CookieChapter 3 Chapter 2 Who or What Are YouChapter 4 Chapter 8 Sam in a Smart





	1. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but I felt inspired and wanted to make a cover. haha

I hope you guys like it. I really do.

I think I'm going to shy away from coloring my art from now on. I like how it comes out waaaay better (and quicker) hahaha.


	2. Chapter 1 Fortune Cookie

 

This is a WIP of a scene from the first chapter of my Fanfiction also posted on AO3; [Guan-Yin is Not Dead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10384092)

Characters:  
Mei Xinyi (Original Female Character)  
Timothy (Original Male Character)

I will continue to post updates to this as more work is done.

**WIP Date: 3/19/2017**

 

**WIP Date: 10/5/2017**

I've changed quite a bit in regards to illustration. I am much happier with it now though!

 

**WIP Date: 10/6/2017**

Voila some more color~

  
  
**WIP Date: 12/3/2017**

I've given up on coloring these, haha I'm too indecisive.

 

 

I will continue to post updates on this WIP, please feel free to follow this if you are interested.

Critique is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2 Who or What Are You

  
I've finally finished the second chapters art. I did it rather quickly so there were no WIP uploads. I'm not sure if this is still a WIP or not I may do more work on it, I don't know

**12/17/2017**


	4. Actually Chapter 8! Sam in a Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys, getting ahead of myself I know but I just couldn't resist the urge to start drawing after I wrote chapter 8! I'll be putting something up for the earlier chapters too.

This is a WIP of a scene from the eighth chapter of my Fanfiction also posted on AO3; [Guan-Yin is Not Dead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10384092)

Characters:  
Mei Xinyi (Original Female Character)  
Sam Winchester (Supernatural Male Character)

I will continue to post updates to this as more work is done.

**WIP Date: 10/28/2017**

****

 

**That face though!!**

**HAHAHAHAH!**

****


End file.
